The Good Ol' Days
by The Angel of Malice and Mizery
Summary: A story about the life and adventures of Kazuya and friends during their high school years.
1. Messin' With Paul

Hey, what's up? I had this idea in my mind for awhile now, but couldn't find the time to write. So, here you go!

* * *

It was early morning in Mishima High School, and everyone was in homeroom conversing, or finishing some work "supposedly" done at home. Such people were none other than Kazuya Mishima.

"I told you it'd be easier if you done it last night." Said Lee.

"Shut up nerd! I told you I had better things to do." Replied Kazuya at his brother.

"You mean to tell me that prank calling Paul in the middle of the night was more important than homework?"

"Yeah, I mean you should've seen his face today and heard his voice last night."

* * *

_Flashback_

Paul is just sitting around in his house watching TV until the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Evening, Phoenix." Said a static voice through the phone.

"W-who is this?" Asked Paul in a scared and timid tone of voice.

"No need to know, Paul ol' chum." Replied the voice

"What do you want from me?"

"I'm just letting you know… that I'm watching your every move. You can't hide from me Phoenix." And with that, the phone went dead.

Paul was now breathing heavily. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" And with that, he ran screaming out of his house and into the night.

_End of flashback_

* * *

"You just won't give the boy a break, won't you?" Asked Lee.

"Nope." Was Kazuya's response. "But you can't tell me that's it's not funny."

"True, true." Nodded his brother in agreement. "But you gotta give it a break sometime."

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind, Mom." A couple minutes later, class began, and the usually late Lei Wulong entered.

"Late again, I see, Mr. Wulong. What kind of excuse do you have for me today?"

"Well, nothing this time sir." Responded Lei to the teacher.

"Good, 'Cause I'm tired of hearing any of your BS. Now, take your seat."

Lei took his place beside his best friend Kazuya. "Hey Kaz, what's up?" He whispered during the teacher's lectures.

"Nothing much. Hey, wanna do our daily routine?"

"You mean picking on Paul?"

"Exactly."

Unfortunately for Paul, his assigned seat was right in front of the two men who had tormented him for as long as he could remember. Since it was, as Kazuya had said, their daily routine, Paul knew something was bound to happen.

"Hey-hey fat ass." Said Kazuya.

"Hey you guys, leave me alone!" Cried Paul.

"Hey dude, it's called a haircut. Get one." Said Lei.

"Stop it!" Pleaded Paul again, more sounding like he was crying.

"Boy, you look like an abomination being brought into this world." Kazuya teased.

"The day he was born, doctor probably took one look at his mother and slapped her." Added Lei.

"He's gonna be one of those guys that'll be living with their mom at 45or over." Finished off Kazuya.

"Enough! You guys are mean!" Shouted Paul through sobs.

"Phoenix! Detention for making noise and disrupting my class! Out of my classroom NOW!!" Shouted the teacher.

"NO FAIR!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Cried Paul out into the hall.

Wulong and Mishima were heard snickering. "The perfect end to a wonderful day, eh ol' chum?" Asked Lei.

"You sure said it, buddy." Replied Kazuya.

* * *

Boy, do Kaz and Lei cause all sorts of trouble for poor Paul! Just so you know, Besides Kazuya, Lee, and Lei, the other main characters are: Eddy, Forrest, Baek, Michelle, Jun, Nina, and Anna. Well, I DO hope you like this chapter, and is looking forward to chapters to come. For now, Sayonara!


	2. Who's That Lady?

Okay, I don't know why it took me so long, but here goes: the second chapter! Enjoy!

It was another day at school. Everyone in homeroom were just talking and having fun, until the teacher came in.

"Alright class, good Morning. We have ourselves a new student today. So please, make her feel comfortable and welcome."

"Oh, great, another noob. I wonder if we can mess with this one, Kaz?" asked Lei.

"Who knows, probably," said Kazuya with shrugged shoulders. "We gotta see the person first. I have a way of knowing a dork to fool around with by seeing them."

"Alright, here she is! I would like you all to give a big welcome to miss Jun Kazama."

A nice petite young lady stepped into the classroom. She looked pretty shy. Kaz and Lei's mouths both dropped.

"Hello, everyone. It's nice to meet you all. I hope to be friends with some of you."

"Wow…she looks like an angel," said Lei.

"If her looks and personality match with her name, the pure she sure is."

"She's kinda cute," said Lee from behind.

"Quiet dork!" yelled Kazuya. "No one asked you to speak about my woman!"

"Your woman! I'm sorry my dear friend, but I believe I saw the young lady first. So therefore, she's MY woman," said Lei calmly.

"Oh boy," said Lee.

"What?" asked his brother.

"I know where this is going. You guys are gonna argue about some girl and fight over her, at the same time putting a valuable friendship at risk."

"You obviously have no idea what you're talking about," said Kaz.

"Oh really? We'll just have to wait and see."

"Alright, Jun. You can sit wherever you like," said the teacher.

"Okay sir," replied Jun.

As she was walking toward the desks, Lei was combing his hair as Kazuya was gelling up his. Both just happened to have an empty seat between to them, and wanted to look good enough for Jun to sit next to them. But to the boy's dismay, the girl of their dreams went right past them, and into a seat next to Nina.

"What the heck?" shouted Kaz. "Why did she go all the way to the back when there are seats right here?"

"Well, maybe she just felt like sitting in the back, simple as that," Lei shrugged. "Or maybe…we just didn't make ourselves attractive enough."

"Nah, I doubt it," Kaz thought aloud, placing his hand under his chin. "It may as well be that she feels more secure around other girls."

"True," his friend replied. "Well, that just means that we have to present ourselves as nice, polite gentlemen."

"Yeah, I'd like to see that happen," replied a voice from behind.

"Dammit Lee! I said hush!" snapped Kazuya.

"No you didn't," the silver head replied with a smirk.

"Well now I did! Lock it!" the elder brother said.

"Asshole" was Lee's comeback. Kazuya wanted to retort, but Lei put a hand on his friend's shoulder, nodding his head no.

Later on at lunch, Kaz and Lei were eating at a table, watching Jun and the rest of the girls chatting up a storm.

"What do you think they're talking about?" asked Lei.

"Not sure. But I'm about to find out." As Kazuya was still intently watching the little niche do their thing, Lee snuck up from behind and sat at his usual place at the table as well.

"You know, what you're doing is called 'stalking'. A federal crime?" Lee said behind his brother.

"Nonsense! Can't you do anything besides annoy me, Lee?" said Kazuya.

"Guess not," was his brother's reply.

Lei soon butted in. "Hush guys, I'm trying to listen."

"You mean eavesdrop." Lee was soon punched on the shoulder by his brother. "Dick."

As the girls were talking, they turned around and pointed in the boys' direction. Lei nudged Kazuya on the arm. "Hey, maybe they're letting her know a little something about us?"

"It's a possibility, but judging by the way they're laughing, I don't know if they're doing that girly-giggle when they find something amusing, or actually laughing _at_ us." That was when the little clique came across the lawn, and walked towards them. Kazuya's face brightened. "Alright, Lei. Look alive!" Lee just rolled his eyes.

"Hiya fellas!" The cheerful voice came from none other than Michelle Chang. She sat next to Kazuya. "Mind if we sit here for a while?"

Kazuya just shrugged. "Sure, why not." That was when he saw Jun coming his way. He straightened up in an attempt to look cool. She sat next to him.

"Hello," Jun said politely as she sat down. Kazuya started shaking.

"H-hi." Kazuya replied through a stutter. He looked back to see all the others conversing with each other. Then Nina stood up.

"Alright, guys. Allow me to introduce you to our new pal, Jun Kazama. She apparently had the same classes as we did, so we got to know her better. And I tell ya, she's a pretty cool chick." She looked to see if she got everyone's attention. "Okay, Jun, this is Lei Wulong. He's a wild one, but he's fun all the same." Lei shone a goofy smile. _She thinks I'm fun…_

Kazuya nudged Lei on the arm. "You also forgot you liked Nina too, didn't you?" Lei snapped out of his stupor. "Yes…"

Kazuya smirked. "Then if that's the case, you take the crazy psycho Irish bitch, while I take the wonderful Jun. I mean, you can't have both women. It's against protocol." Anna came up to the couple. "Hey guys, what're you talking about?" Both boys stopped immediately." Nothing."

"Ahem. Like I was saying," Nina started. "Jun, this is Lee Cholan." She pointed to the silver-haired spectacle-wearing lad. "Hi," He greeted politely and with a smile. Then Nina directed her attention to the boy seated next to Jun. "And this is Kazuya Mishima, Lee's brother." Jun smiled. "Pleasure to meet you all." Then she turned to Kazuya and Lee. "That's funny, you two are brothers, but yet you guys don't look anything alike and share two different last names."

"I'm adopted," Lee answered. Jun nodded in understanding.

"And the rest of the gang's supposed to be here in a bit…oh here they are!" Nina shouted excitedly, particularly because she noticed a certain someone in the crowd. "Oh Eddy!"

The said dread-locked Brazilian stopped in his tracks and instantly spun around in the opposite direction until he was tackled by the blonde.

"Nina, get off me!" Eddy shouted, struggling to pull out of the girl's grasp. Nina huffed. "Fine." She reluctantly loosened her hold on him.

"Forrest! Baek!" Michelle waved as she ran over to her two best friends. "How're you guys?"

"Good," they both responded in unison. Anna piped up. "So, have you guys met our new friend Jun?"

"No, don't believe we have," Baek answered. So the remainder of the gang greeted their new member.

"Baek Doo San."

"Forrest Law."

"Eddy Gordo."

"My future husband," Nina stated.

"Would you stop saying that? That will _never_ in a million years happen!" It was pretty obvious who made that rebuttal.

"So you think…" A growl was heard in response.

"Anyway…" Kazuya started. "Lunch is almost over. What class do we have next?"

"Umm, Chemistry, I think," answered Anna.

"Alright then. Let's go!" jumped up Lei.

* * *

"Alright, class. Please take your seats," Mr. Yoshinori, the Chemistry teacher, instructed. "Today, we're going to combine certain chemicals together to create new ones." He sighed. "And hopefully this experiment won't go awry like the last one did, which resulted in nearly cutting the classroom, and its population in half, while having the fire department approach the school." Yoshinori looked sharply at a certain pair of students. "Does that quite ring a bell, Mr. Mishima and Mr. Wulong?"

"Umm…no I don't recall!" Lei said happily.

"Don't remember a thing, Kazuo!" Kazuya agreed. Both boys feigned memory loss.

Mr. Yoshinori sighed and shook his head at the boys' ignorance, and Kazuya's disrespect at calling him by his first name. _The nerve of some children!_ "Well anyway, I don't want you two to partner up for this lab, or any other like this, until further notice." Both boys groaned.

Lee snickered. "Ah, don't worry bro! You always have me!" Kazuya rolled his eyes at the boy seated next to him. "Yes of course, because nothing's better than being with Lee."

Lei tapped Kaz's shoulder from behind. "Hey, if you don't want him, I'll have him! I need a guy like him to help me get an A."

"Hey, you guys act like I'm not even here!" Lee shouted.

The teacher grabbed the class's attention. "Alright! As I said before, you all are going to find partners. "Ready? Go!" As soon as those words were said, the students quickly dispersed to find a lab buddy.

Kazuya looked around. After not seeing a potential taker, he sighed. "Well Lee, I guess it's you and me-or I may have spoken too soon!" he smiled as he saw Jun walking in his direction, not to him in particular, but in search of a partner.

Mishima's eyes darted between Jun and his brother for a few second until he grinned. "Well, Lei said he wanted you as a partner anyway," he said as she quickly shoved Lee off the table. A faint "Oof!" could be heard, as well as a following "Jackass."

Jun turned around and noticed the now vacant seat next to Kazuya. "Hey! Kazuya is it? You mind if I sit here?" Kazuya smirked. "Sure, not at all. I was hoping for a pretty one anyway."

Jun smiled. "Very well then, I guess we're partners," She took a seat beside him. Meanwhile Kazuya turned around and gave Lei and the now seated Lee a grin and thumbs up.

Lei returned the gesture while Lee just rolled his eyes.

"Alright. Now that you've all found partners, we will begin the experiment." Mr. Yoshinori said as he passed out the paper with the assignment printed on it.

"Well then, let's get started, partner!" Jun said happily as she flashed a smile. Kazuya blushed.

So the entire class proceeded in mixing various chemicals together, wising not to set the whole school on fire.

"So, first, we turn on the Bunsen Burner," Jun read from the instructions. She turned to Kazuya and smiled. "I'll take care of that. You go set the chemicals up on the table."

Kazuya sputtered. "O-okay, sure." After awhile, all the groups in the class were mixing in their chemicals and cooking them up in the Bunsen Burner.

"Okay, now it says to go up to the teacher to grab the sulfuric acid." Jun read. She turned to Kazuya. "I'll get it while you mix in the chemicals in the beaker and heat them up."

Kazuya smiled. "Gotcha." As Jun got up to fetch the needed materials, Kazuya started to mix the fluids of different colors and poured them from their beakers into an empty flask. He placed it on the burner. Little did Kazuya know, as he brushed his hand against his hair to push back a few strands, one of his hoop earrings flew of and landed into the dangerous concoction that was brewing next to him.

Lee and Lei noticed this. "Uh, Kazuya…" the both said, trying to warn him.

"What?" Kazuya asked, completely oblivious to the smoke and color changing going on right next to him

"KAZUYA? WHAT DID YOU DO?" The scream came from Jun, who was carrying the acid, but nearly dropped it as she saw what was going on.

"What the hell is everyone talking about?" came a frustrated Kazuya.

"TURN AROUND!" all three voices aid at once. Kazuya finally turned around and started to panic. "Ohshitohshitohshit!" He picked up the flask, and went to dump the mixture in the sink, but tripped over a gas cable, in turn making the flask fly out his hand, and crash by the table across, which was Baek and Michelle's station.

"What the hell?" Baek yelled as he got up. Michelle screamed and ran to get some water. As she did so, Baek tried to fan the fire out with some papers, but the flames caught on, and as he tried to get it off, one landed on his hair, igniting on his trademark ponytail.

"Ohmygawdohmygawdohmygawd! Get it off me!" the boy yelled, half his hair set aflame. He flailed his arms and ran around like a madman.

Michelle came back with the bucket of water but splashed it on Baek once she saw his dilemma.

Mr. Yoshinori heard the crash and once he saw what happened, his face grown red. "MISHIMAAAA!"

"Oh, crap," Kazuya gulped. He turned around to see the damage he had done. Michelle and Baek's station was completely charred, as Chang glared at Kaz for ruining their project, and Doo San giving him a death glare as he gritted his teeth.

"Oh, it's a good thing that your daddy's rich, Mishima," Mr. Yoshinori said through gritted teeth. "'Cause I'm sure he wouldn't mind paying for all the damages to my furniture and equipment!"

"And not to mention my hair!" a soaking Baek growled angrily as he pointed to his hair. His ponytail burned up to half what it was originally.

The bell rang. "Alright everyone, clean up your areas. Class dismissed. As the class dashed out the door, Yoshinori held Kazuya up. "Now hold on there, Mishima. You're not finished here. And just your luck, this is last period. You have plenty of time to clean up what you can of your mess!" Kazuya groaned.

"C'mon! I already got a date with the guys!"

"Well, they guys will have to wait, won't they? Now get to work!" Yoshinori tossed Kazuya a wash rag. The teacher then looked out the doorway. "Oh, hello, Jun! What're you here for?"

"Well, Yoshinori-san, I just wanted to speak with Kazuya for a few minutes, and maybe help it a bit."

"Well, okay then, sure. Mishima needs all the help he can get, anyways." He got up. "I'll be back. Mishima, this floor better be spotless, or at least looks decent when I get back." Yoshinori left the classroom.

As Kazuya mumbled under his breath as he wiped the floor, he felt another hand brush against him. "J-Jun?"

The said person smiled, as she was scrubbing up the floor with a sponge. "Hey there. Thought you needed a little help, as well as some company."

Kazuya returned the smile. "Yeah, thanks. That would be nice."

After the two scrubbed along in a comfortable silence, Kazuya finally spoke up.

So, the gang and I were heading out for some fun at the local roller disco/bowling alley. It's kind of a Saturday night tradition. If by any chance, your interested-"

"I'd love too," Jun simply stated. Her smile was so beautiful that it made even Kazuya melt.

"Great," he said as he returned the smile. _I guess this turned out to be a pretty good day, after all._

* * *

Alright! Finally finished! So, you guys no the deal. Review and tell me what you think! And if it ain't up to snuff, my apologies! That's what I get for waiting to long, to get a project finished! Well, enough of me rambling. See ya'll around!


End file.
